


emergency maintenance

by sugacube



Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: M/M, it's so hard to tag this when there's so few fics in existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacube/pseuds/sugacube
Summary: Brownie conducts maintenance on B-52 sometimes. This time is a little different.





	emergency maintenance

“...Brownie.”

Brownie paused, glancing at the Food Soul resting his head on the table beside him. He was currently conducting some emergency maintenance on B-52’s arm at the other’s request. Something or other about the weather recently making his mechanical parts ache… His gaze lingered on the back of B-52’s head for a moment longer, before he focused back on the panel he’d been screwing back on.  
B-52’s voice was so soft that Brownie was sure he could have simply imagined that he had said anything at all, but he still murmured a soft “Yes, B-52?”

“Do I appear to be… _normal..._ to you, Brownie?” There was just a tiny bit of apprehension in the other’s voice, Brownie silently noted. _So it’s another one of those days…_

Before Brownie could continue, B-52 took in a shaky breath, shifting and clenching his fist. “I do not… _desire…_ to be treated differently just because, because… my appearance is like this. A fighting machine just isn’t… satisfactory… for a description. You are my dearest one, so surely…” B-52 trailed off, and Brownie could only assume that he was having difficulty thinking of how to word what he was trying to get out.

Wordlessly, Brownie reached down, carding his fingers through B-52’s white locks. Recently, he’d discovered that the other boy had taken quite a liking to being comforted in this fashion; Brownie was not good with words either, so this was a massive relief to him-- action always came better than words, it’d seem.

“You are… not normal, I would say.” Brownie began, quickly continuing before B-52 could protest, “But not because of what you appear to be… because of how you behave… No, you are a normal Food Soul like the rest of us, but…” He paused, trying to think of how to word what he wanted. He had plenty of things he would like to say to his dear companion, but they never came out right.

“You are extraordinary, B-52.” Brownie finally said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. “Truly. You are a wonderful fighter, but I would agree that ‘fighting machine’ is not an apt nickname. Seeking you solely for your skill in battle is a grave mistake. You have many other admirable qualities, and listing them all off would take far too long, but if you so desired to hear--”

Brownie was cut off, startled by the appearance of B-52’s face just a little too close to his. _When… did he get so close?_ He swallowed hard; the clash of B-52’s icy blue irises on black sclera was enough to set his heart pounding. Normally, Brownie would be unnerved by such a serious gaze on him.  
It was strange, but, but…. He wasn’t unnerved by the closeness, simply… confused. Apprehensive, maybe. B-52 seemed to be deliberating on something, and Brownie was just about ready to ask what in the world B-52 was doing invading his personal space like this when the other suddenly leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.  
...Oh.

_Oh._

So that’s what the other had wanted. It wasn’t a _glamorous_ kiss by any means, and certainly not the first kiss shared between them, but it made Brownie’s heart twist in such a strange fashion every time. What B-52 couldn’t bring himself to say aloud, he’d express through a kiss-- that was how comfortable the other boy had gotten with him.  
This kiss in particular was a thank you, and what a sweet one it was.

Wordlessly, B-52 stood, looking away as he toyed with one of his fingerless gloves nervously. “...I will see you later, Brownie. Maintenance has been completed.”

Though B-52 could not see it with his back turned, a smile was slowly forming itself on Brownie’s lips. “...Mhm. I look forward to our next encounter, B-52”

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i wanted to write a sweet little thing for these two... i'll write something longer eventually, i promise. 
> 
> i haven't posted on ao3 in so long.... all i've been writing is oc things....... help


End file.
